fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lady Komainu/Archive 2
Archived There. This should be good enough, right? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 00:27, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Anyways, here ya go. Hope this is acceptable. All you do is fill in the designated slots. If more members are entering the games, copy and paste the previous section and place it below. If you find it too hard, then I'll do it. Sounds fair? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 00:36, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Leave message > Edit > copy the part where it says "User talk:Lady Komainu/Archive 1|Archive 1" (all of it including the whole (br/) thing) to the next line (basically right under the first one, but before the part that looks like this (|-) ) > Change the archive 1 -> 2 > Save > In a separate window, open the new line you just created > In your old window, cut all the messages from you full talk page and paste it in the new window > click save for both of them. Also, it would be good to add a section in your new archive page to alert users that you've archived your page and look for their previous messages in one of the archives prior. I know it sounds complicated (I don't get it fully myself) but this is the best way to do it. Does this sound clear or a bit tough? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 00:53, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Sures, no problem. I have one more thing to ask. I know we can't work on stuff because the tournament begins, but I have a lot hidden on my character page. Is it okay I can work on that but don't reveal it until after the tournament is over? That way I can put the ideas down without breaking the rules. That should be okay, right? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:10, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Koma and again, if you need anything, just ask. I'll help out to the best of my ability :) Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:25, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, but that's stuff that for after the tournament. You said that's alright so long as I don't use it, thus I didn't break any rules (no offense). Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 03:24, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Fine, understood. Won't happen again. Sorry about that. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 03:36, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Devin won. Just came to update you on what happened. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:34, January 10, 2016 (UTC) True. I'll change it then; I was thinking more of a lines of what most mercenaries do, thus that's how that part came up. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 02:05, January 11, 2016 (UTC) THAT'S WHAT I MEANT TO BRING UP! Since I'm technically in Round 3 at this point, if I'm going by the chart, and everyone else is in Round 2, what happens? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 02:30, January 11, 2016 (UTC) First off, thank you for answering that. It's been bugging since I'm waaaay ahead of everyone else. Secondly, that was the point. I found that their method of utilizing their shinki is... less flashy. I mean, look at this. Can you actually say that this is not flashy? Anyways, he has to apply this method - which would take a great deal of time. Obviously he wouldn't do it during the tournament. Hell, the idea came to him after it ended, seeing that his summoning methods.... needed some work. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 02:38, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Jigoku Games For Rowan's Description: This solitary elf is no beginner to compitition. He has been alive for over a hundred years. Rowan is the creator of Rune Magic and a skilled user of Ice-Make, Wind-Make and Requip. He has taught some well known swordsmen in his time including Nova, Lyn Zolga and by proxy Scorpius. His son Nolan is currently a member of the Koma Inu Guild. Rowan applied for The Hell Bout ''to protect his land and his son from further catastrophe. ~Liza 19:55, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey Lady Komainu, it's Solomon Pendragon. I feel alittle bad about this but hey, what can you do. First off I didn't see the comment and thanks for notifying me, I'm honored and joyful in a way that that I have been chosen but but there has been a change of plans for me outside the Fairy Tail Site and I'm afraid I have to Decline the offer of participating in the following event . I dearly hope I'm not causing you or any other people envolved in this event any type of problems or difficulties. Yours truly, Nearó (talk) 20:13, January 11, 2016 (UTC) An exceptionally power mage and memeber of Cor Magia Dekkar has joined the Jigoku Games as a way to test his strength. After hearing about the games he believes that he's finnally a place where he can truly go all out and vent some of his frustrations on which ever poor souls are placed in front of him. However he has stated that joining the sentinels would grant him access to unprecedented amounts of information about Dark Guild actvities which would benefit Cor Magia greatly. Lucky for him his needs and interests have lined up perfectly! Dekkar Storm has arrived and he won't be holding back! The Oncoming Storm (talk) 11:16, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Odin's Description "Odin is the captain of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad, and a practioner of the Lost Magic Yggdrasil. he has been alive for over 300 years due to the unique properties of his magic, and has gained exceptional power over his lifetime. Due to the events of his early life, Odin decided to live a life of kindness, and dedicated his existence to the protection of others. He joined the Rune Knights, and later started passing down his knowledge to the next generation of Mages in order to defend their country. Odin's strength, kindness, and intelligence has earned him respect from many people, even those with high esteem as the Magic Council, and gained everlasting loyalty from the members of his squad." Also, I'm pretty sure you know Odin's a guy, but you used she as the pronoun when describing him. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:56, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, in response to your message about Devin, I'm choosing to defect. Immediately. I am not gonna be dealing with the constant arguments and hazing by other users; it's gonna be a repeat of the Ars Goetia incident (if you wants on what I mean, then ask Ash. He will fill you in.). Also, if I change anything on Devin's page, then it would constitute me changing around a lot of stuff. So yeah, you understand this right? I had a theme going and not everyone was pleased with it; seems to be a running trend lately. Since I have my own guild, there should be no complaints. Thanks for everything Koma. Hope all goes well with everything else. I will make the changes in the morning because it's late over here and I need sleep.'Super Kami Guru' (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:39, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Also, that crack about "Devin hasn't been here a month, yet he's already #1" and the so-called "arrogance" people find in his articles, it's because as I said before, I have a theme here and from what I've seen, sadly, I know how to write a proper article. Not being insulting or arrogant when I'm saying this, just honest. The only reason Aha hasn't said anything is because he's probably busy. Otherwise, he'd be all over most of the members articles, mainly because poor usage of grammar amongst other things. Again Koma, thanks for everything you did for me and if you need any help in the future I would be glad to assist you. 'Super Kami Guru' (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:51, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Ask and you shall gain it Knightwalker591 (talk) 03:52, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for taking in Yumiko and I promise to do the best I can to impressive you guys. As for the details, I will place it down below. "Trained as the greatest monster slayer and trained in the art of "The Knight" form of Requip by Erza Scarlet during her time at the Fiore Royal Military during her service there. Now working under as a proud member the Empire of Mana. She also wishes to The Sentinels to purge the world of Demons and other unholy abominations to lead into an era of peace for the world." The former captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit, alumna of Trinity Institute for Higher Learning and the daughter of a Wizard Saint, Valerie is considered a prodigy in the arts of Takeover and has rightfully earned her name as '''Indigo Valkyrie' (藍ヴァルキリー Ai Vu~arukirī). Stuck in the shadow of her father, Valerie strives to improve herself, if not only for the sake of her country, and is ready to tackle any challenges that may come her way. Super Kami Guru]]' (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 09:14, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Jigoku Games. Hey, could you(s?) check over Lucy White for me? To see if she's good for the Jigoku Games, I really want to participate, and stuffs. Bismarck-Chan (talk) 17:44, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Yes I'm still interested. Orion is competing in the games in an attempt to overshadow his past deeds as a rather notorious Dark Mage as becoming an S-Class mage of the Independent Guild, Xevon Gear hasn't seemed to accomplished this. Despite having been pardoned by the Magic Council, Orion knows he's still viewed as a Dark Mage by more prominent members of the Council so he's decided to take on a more active role in proofing he's changed his ways. If you need any more information you can just let me know. Dragonfire333 (talk) 19:36, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Naoto Roden who is known as The Walking Railgun, due to her metal arms and use of Lightning Magic. She is a prominent member of the guild Purple Phoenix and its team the Phoenix Chasers. Seeking answers to the identity to the men who kidnapped her father and killed her sister, she has entered the Jigoku games hoping the answers she seeks lie within the Sentinels. Does this work for a description? --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 03:02, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Leaving Koma Inu ;3; I decided that Flare would leave Koma Inu, as I think she would join a smaller guild, with not as many people. Sorry if I hurt your feelings ;3;. - Chelia-chan <3 I'm still making the description for Lucian, also could you get on chat? I wanted to talk about something with ya' [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ]] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'''Going To End Your Life]]) 16:47, January 13, 2016 (UTC) OH MY! IF I PUT SPELLS ONTO MY CHARACTERS, ISH THEY ALLOWED TO JOIN IN?! LIKE GUNDY?! Bismarck-Chan (talk) 21:10, January 13, 2016 (UTC) YO (ANSWER ME BACK, FAST!) I NEED YOU, TO TELL ME, RIGHT NOW. If I am allowed to make the counter-part of the Jigoku Games. I mean, like, your one is for the top five legal mages, so I want to make games for the top five dark mages, I just wanted to ask, just in case you were thinking of making them, so I wouldn't piss you off. And, when you message my wall, please make a heading, my OCD made me pissed off, because people weren't making a heading. Bismarck-Chan (talk) 21:22, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Jigoku Games description Sorry it took so long to reply, only saw the reply today ^^" So, until when can we still work on their abilities and spells if we are not allowed to work on those during the tournament? While this might be Celeste her first time entering the jigoku games, Celeste is no stranger to competition, whether it is against monsters or human-ish opponents. After seeing and experiencing both the good and the bad that the world has to, she hoped that joining the sentinels would allow her to kill legally when necessary without getting screwed over by the law itself. Xz791 (talk) 01:08, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Transfer Student Hey, I think it's your turn? Ventus (talk) 17:00, January 18, 2016 (UTC) I don't want to rush anyone, but why is the founders taking so long?Ventus (talk) 02:09, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Si vs Rayden Hey. Liza and I are pulling a RWBY from the new episode in which Rayden goes overboard and rips Si apart, would you like to step in? Koma Inu Tournament Round One: Rayden versus Si thank you :D --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 04:08, January 19, 2016 (UTC) I did plan on using it as a catalyst for upgrades to be implemented onto Si although I will understand if you still want Samarra to act before Si gets split. --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 04:27, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:59, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Birdman in Koma Inu? Ello there, Lady, Holo here to ask you a little question. Remember a long time ago when I asked if I could make a birdman mage for Koma Inu? Well this is just about that. I am soon about to make another bird man and I would like for him to join Koma Inu if he may. Even if th answer is no, thank you for taking the time to read this message. Take care HoloArc (talk) 18:22, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Rp? Maybe? Should I go? Ello again, m'lady. Thank you again for permitting Sagewing in to Koma Inu. Much appreciated. However, about him joining, I was just wondering if you would perhaps be interested in an RP with me. Maybe something about how Sagewing came about joining Koma. I mean, a colossal bird-man thingie that just shows up and asks to join? A bit odd wouldn't you think? So unless it is an issue for you or if you are to busy or what other reasons you could possibly have, would you like to? If you don't, just stamp me with the big NO stamper and tell me to sod off. Either way, thank you for reading and I wish you a good one. Take care HoloArc (talk) 17:58, January 22, 2016 (UTC) What can I say, I like to keep my messages as one part cordial, one part humorous, and sometime, partly self abusive. Either way, as for the ideas, the one you suggested was actaully one of them. Well, not 100% what I was thinking of but very close. Another Idea I had was that maybe it was a mission to search for him but then I realized that you were a guild master, which don't usually do missions. ...You know what? As I am sitting here, writing the other ideas I had, i start to realize that most of them (if not all of them), are incredibly silly. *Tosses ideas in the trashbin*. I think your idea is the better one, if you don't have a problem going with it. HoloArc (talk) 06:26, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Would you mind starting it off? HoloArc (talk) 23:50, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Well that depends. How does she usually go about contracting new animals? How does she approach and handle them? Hm, interesting way to handle it, very detailed. Loving it! Sagewing? Not so much. He would try to keep a calm demeanor and attempt to strike up a conversation. However, should she start to treat him in any way as if he was beaten and captured or generally demeaning, he would start to attempt and give her hell. I am not sure how powerful that cage is so maybe he would break out, maybe he wouldn't, but he would most certainly try to. Either way, seems like a good way to handle the situation. HoloArc (talk) 15:09, January 24, 2016 (UTC) I think conversation would fit a bit more with what we're doing right now, at least for the moment. We could turn this into somthing of a battle RP if you want. Perhaps that she wants to see what he is really capable of? Because if she trets him with appropriate kindness and respect then he would have no reason to engage in rage induced combat. Also, sorry fo rnot posting or responding sooner, been busy with family. HoloArc (talk) 20:02, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Btw, I posted. HoloArc (talk) 21:19, January 24, 2016 (UTC) J.G. Yo, I'm nearly done with it tbh. I think I'm ready, gonna try to not be a burden in this tournament because apparently my school starts next week so I've been focused on school stuff, to organize and such y'know since it's my last year on High S. As soon as I'm done with the description, I'll send to you [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 17:42, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Back Sales at work are slow I don't need to bring as much work home now. I was wondering, can we have the intro to the Trial of God rps, with the Toveri Alliance.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:12, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Now I will say this. This is only an rp for the council to talk and decide what to do. I'll start it soon.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:21, January 25, 2016 (UTC) I don't remember whom was the original members before the new guilds were added. I only have so much time today. Give me the names and I'll message them tomorrow. Can I have the names?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:04, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Repeat. Last post for today. Btw The Ichor Family is like the Bill Gates family of Fairy Tail. Nikolai is one of the richest men in all of Earthland. He left only 5% of the fortune to the Alliance. And that still was many hundreds of millions.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:19, January 25, 2016 (UTC) I've posted. HoloArc (talk) 08:51, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Very short, but i posted. HoloArc (talk) 23:45, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey i got two characters that can join ur guild only for a short time. The reason for them only be for a short time is that they have donn't reallyneed to crowd up ur guild but u can have them stay permanentlly if u want JackWerewolf-13 Apology Sorry i am not used to meassaging User_talk:JackWerewolf-13 7:32pm Your turn, Lady HoloArc (talk) 19:57, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Moon and Ocean The two charcaters that i want to join ur guild are Aria Night and Jack Direwave. These two are powerful individualy, but when they work together they can get any done. They are good in a team if u would allow them to become a team if u want.U can create a team name for them if u want. User_talk:JackWerewolf-13 7:20 am 28/01/2016 Hey sorry i just now found this thank you so much your amazing i actually just added the infobox and so how do i join your guild do you just grant me permission or can i go ahead and put myself in as a member that also goes for your magic permission can i go ahead and add it thanks again Luke Auren (talk) 05:25, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Also how do i change the info box color lolLuke Auren (talk) 05:31, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Thank you so much i am trying to change it to a blur green color i don't know how dark out how light i want to go yet also when should i expect to see my name on the guild roster just curious also i checked out the guild page its amazing the work put into it with the missions and the store.Luke Auren (talk) 06:20, January 28, 2016 (UTC) got the message about when your adding me thank you and cant wait Luke Auren (talk) 06:38, January 28, 2016 (UTC) 'Melusine Siren' Melusine Siren is a great team name and are have they already been added to ur guild and i would like it if u choose it for me and whats based on my characters powers if u want. JackWerewolf-13 5:53 28/01/2016 It looks so good thank you i love everithing i actually want to make it my own magic, spirit guide", i hope it's not too similar to his and I'll make a page for it when i get home today thank you so much it looks amazing Luke Auren (talk) 17:30, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Your turn HoloArc (talk) 17:36, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey thanks again for all your help i just made a page for spirit guide magic and it can be clicked on on our guild member area next to my name but the last thing i don't know how to do is making where it says my name or yours or my magic type into a link to click on and take you to the page if you could tell me i would be quite greatfullLuke Auren (talk) 19:12, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Question from the wolf Thanks for adding them to ur guild and if u dont' mind i am going to do one of the hard jobs for my characters and also i have to ask do u do the Koma Inu Ball every year. Also do I introduce my characters to the Guild in the story or avoid that. JackWerewolf-13 Koma Inu Guild Mates I have chosen a D-class job that is perfect for my Characters. Hey how do u introduce new characters to ur guild ina s tory of something else? P.S thanks for letting them join. Hey is it okay if i mention u in the first bit of it, while saying i don't own ur specific charcater JackWerewolf-13 Thank you i figured it out and did it for my pages can't wait to start missions and going for s-class Luke Auren (talk) 01:25, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Thanks with the help on the pictures i really couldn't get it to work but now everything looks great and i put in all the links and categories that i want and you fixed my table if contents i think it's perfect thank you Luke Auren (talk) 03:36, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Lucian "Lucian is one of the few new participants this year, hailing from the Dragon Gunfire guild as one of its most known tacticians. Various mages out there also know him to be a member of the Draco Family, a proud group blood-related mercenaries who take jobs for their own good and also in order to help people. Oddly, while he is a tactician, Lucian can be seen freely joining a battle if he had to do such, considered to be a beast in fighting prowess, earning him the moniker of Noble Demon. He is a man confident in his abilities, who cares about his guildmates and tries to help them in any way he is capable. Lucian is said to mastered the few magics he has although he doesn't like boasting." And I guess that's it. Sorry for the delay, I was quite busy with things and life's been shitty. Though I got time to edit here at times. Hope you like it. [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 03:47, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey just wandering hour i get put into a group because a lot of the jobs on the job board i would like to do needs multiple mages and also how do i take a job I'm assuming i just ask you and you put me down and we make a story page for the mission Luke Auren (talk) 15:05, January 29, 2016 (UTC) I'm looking at the two B ranked ones right now but if i have to start with D or C thats fine tooLuke Auren (talk) 15:12, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Mew's RP thingy Hey your last message disappered since we now have talk pages again so I don't know what you said. Pichu Poked Ya! Message her sometimes ^-^/ 10:47, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Spar thank u for telling me i will look through them i just got carried away this is actualy my first time doing this so i get carried away i will look over my charcaters thank u and also i would like to add a new charcater to ur guild P.S do u know why we have to go back to this instead of leaving messages while other wikia do the other thing its so wierd JackWerewolf-13 I love your light pheonix slayer magic I was wondering if I could use your light pheonix slayer magic in a fanfic of mine. it is completely up to you. I posted a comment about this question on the page and now I'm posting here. I am new here but if you could answer back as soon as you can it would be greatly appreciated. ThanksAminiki0414 (talk) 02:23, February 11, 2016 (UTC) I love your light pheonix slayer magic I was wondering if I could use your light pheonix slayer magic in a fanfic of mine. it is completely up to you. I posted a comment about this question on the page and now I'm posting here. I am new here but if you could answer back as soon as you can it would be greatly appreciated. ThanksAminiki0414 (talk) 02:37, February 11, 2016 (UTC) I don't have the fanfic yet because it's still in the works and I'm debating whether or not to put it on my anime amino or devianart. Thanks for answering though. Aminiki0414 (talk) 03:08, February 11, 2016 (UTC) New Members Could u look at my Jack Direwave and Aria Night pages and see what i could improve on or change and aslo i would like to add Selena Mist to ur Guild, JackWerewolf-13 Six Little Furries I didn't know what our title for our RP should be so I just put this, hope that's okay. It's your turn, I kind of went over board with the RP however so hope you won't mind reading xD Pichu Poked Ya! Message her sometimes ^-^/ 16:22, February 11, 2016 (UTC) I thought you would kind of introduce your char then you can chose what you want to do, bump into us or go to sleep really your choice if you want me to change anything to help you then just tell me Pichu Poked Ya! Message her sometimes ^-^/ 16:36, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Don't worry bout it, I really don't mind since it will take a while for me to post the response prob Pichu Poked Ya! Message her sometimes ^-^/ 16:45, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Critises Yeah what guild do u think would be best for my character and also i do allow to critise my two characters, be as brutal as u can be P.S i don't take it very well, but if it is to improve i will live with it JackWerewolf-13 Good News but... Sorry about Deadline Knightwalker591 (talk) 05:03, February 12, 2016 (UTC) I apologize for the slow start, we had to wait for Dragneel however, we are making progress with it. We would have started sooner if it wasn't for the whole unknown about Damon and Dragneel himself. Knightwalker591 (talk) 05:07, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Okay! Anyways i promise you there will be a winner between the three of us, but we may need a little extra time for Dragneel and Scorpio... but worse comes to worse it's up to you to choice. Again also sorry for the Deadline, we just started the fight but had to move it outside after not wanting the place to crash down on us. T-T Knightwalker591 (talk) 05:49, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Okay, i understand! That's a shame for him Dragneel but I understand your side. Toveri Alliance GMG I don't use kik and I've got my team set up for the games --Hawa11anGam3r (talk) 18:21, February 12, 2016 (UTC) GMG? Do you think Orochi's Fin could participate? - Chelia-chan 20:21, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Holy crap! This looks amazing, I'm deffinatly going to use it. But could you change the "only the strong survive" to "Who is the Champion of Champions?" On a side note, I wanna say thanks for the support in the commnet section, really menas a lot. ComicMaster619 (talk) 21:06, February 12, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Perfect Maravillosos! Perfecto! C'est magnifique ! I could not ask for a better promo poster. In the page, I will personally mention how you were the genious responsible for the awesome poster, thank you. ComicMaster619 (talk) 21:24, February 12, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619